The primary objective of this acute study is to assess the safety,dose tolerance and acute hemodynamic effects and dose response of 30 minute infusion of 15AU81 in patients with severe PPH. Secondary objectives are to compare hemodynamic profile of 15AU81 to Flodan (prostacyclin).